1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to asset management and, more particularly to systems, methods and other utilities that facilitate the movement of assets within an organization's infrastructure for use in providing life-cycle management, asset disposition and asset tracking with enhanced accountability.
2. Relevant Background
Many companies in a wide variety of industries monitor the use and disposition of assets of the companies for numerous in-house or internal purposes. That is, as opposed to the management of inventory or supply that is to be utilized to build a number of products for sale to end-users, companies are often concerned with the tracking of assets to be used within an infrastructure of the companies. For instance, in the case of technology service providers (e.g., mobile communications providers, wire-line communication providers, installation and engineering providers, etc.), there is often emphasis on monitoring the use of warehouse and spares inventory that include parts and equipment such as antennas, switches, routers, multiplexors, cross connect panels, plug-ins, and the like.